


True Love

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Post Game, Reader-Insert, fem reader - Freeform, not protag reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: You like Junpei, sure, butyou reallylike Koromaru
Relationships: Iori Junpei/Reader
Kudos: 15





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross-posting stuff from my tumblr, so heres this.  
> originally posted in september 2018 for a friend
> 
> tbh i haven't read this since it was posted

“Hey, Junpei!” Your greeting has him turning around, smile present on his face.

“Hey! What’s up?”

“Nothing, really. I was hoping we could hang out?”

So you do. Junpei agrees, and your plans are easily made- hanging out in the school dorm building that hosts a shockingly low number of students, which he lives in- and you set out from the school.

You’ve been friends with Junpei since the year prior. Back then he spent far more time with his other friends, but that didn’t stop the two of you from ending up rather close. Bringing you to the first time you’d visited the dorm, staying in the lobby, at the time. Which wasn’t a problem, especially when you met the who you liked even more than Junpei.

“We’re here!” Junpei announces, as you enter the building. The small TV is on, but no one else actually seems to be around. No one except the target of your affection. 

Koromaru. 

A undeniably adorable dog that had apparently adopted the dorm members more than they adopted him.

“Oh, Koro-chan are you the only one here?”

In response, Koromaru sits up, barking. It almost seems like an affirmation, which you wouldn’t be surprised about. The dog seems pretty smart.

“Hey, Koromaru,” You greet, waving despite the fact Koromaru is, again, a dog. In response, Koromaru barks again- a soft boof, really- and his tail wags. Next to you, Junpei laughs.

“So what did you want to do?” Junpei motions vaguely towards the TV and couches. Then raises his school bag, as if in question. You know Junpei isn’t big on school work, in general, but you two found ways to study together and still have fun. Admittedly those ways were usually, “ignoring the studying you’re supposedly doing in favor of doing other things,” but it worked. So that was really besides the point.

“Nothing.” You respond, with no hesitation.

“Huh?! Then why are you here?”

“I like your dog.” Koromaru responds to that, happily, while Junpei takes a second to be stunned. And then he laughs.

“He’s not really mine.” A pause, then Junpei sighs, over dramatic. “Koromaru always gets the girls, I guess.”

“He deserves them.” You kneels when the dog in question approaches, reaching out to pet him. Junpei- you see out of the corner of your vision- rolls his eyes, smiling. You turn to him, grinning. “It’s okay, you know I also love you.”

“Yeah, sure, but you’d probably drop me for Koromaru in a second.”

“Absolutely.” You nods, standing. “Well if we sit on the ground, we can study _and_ I can pet Koromaru.”

Junpei groans at the mention of studying, but is sitting next to the table in a second, anyway. “Being a third-year is the bane of my existence.”

“I thought that was school in general?”

“You got me there.”

You spend the next few hours studying- or, really, having idle conversation while you’re supposed to be studying- until the other residents of the dorm start returning and Koromaru’s attention is stolen away.

“Betrayed by my one true love.” You sigh, watching one of them attache Koromaru to a leash, ready to take him for a walk.

“This is karma for choosing him over me.”

“I would never!”

“You admitted it!”

“That’s fair.” You laugh, and Junpei smiles in return.

“Anyway, it’s already getting late. Want me to walk you back?”

“Yeah, sure.” You nod, gathering your things. “Any chance we can convince them to let us take Koromaru with us? You can be the one taking him on a walk?”

Junpei levels you with an expression that clearly explains his feelings, says your name simply, disbelieving.

“I’m kidding!”

“No you aren’t.” Junpei shakes his head, but when you pass by, he offers to the others that he can take Koromaru for his walk, anyway. With the two of them, you’re walked back to your own dorm.

“Well, see you then.” Junpei says, when you arrive.

“Yep! See you later, bye, love you.” Junpei looks genuinely startled, and you shake your head. “Oh yeah, bye to you, too, Junpei.”

“You’re a terrible person I hope you know that.”

“You love me.”

“Still!” Junpei turns, and he and Koromaru slowly disappear into the distance.

“Wait-” You say, realization setting in- “Junpei hold on what?!”


End file.
